Something Natural
by MidnightIsCalling
Summary: A oneshot of Katsa and Po's s first time making love during their quest in Graceling. Limey-lemon.


I am really into Katsa and Po lemons, I suppose! Because here's another one. This one takes place in Graceling when they were in their journey to find Leck. Forgive me if these two seem out of character, and if I butcher Cashore's writing style. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: All lovelyness belongs to Kristin Cashore. Some of the writing is from/similar to what's in Graceling.

* * *

Katsa and Po found themselves a distance away from the camp, the fire, the horses, and their supplies. They found themselves in a patch of soft earth inside the forest of theirs, a small pond's fresh water lapping at their ankles. They were against a shady, moss-covered tree, unable to see each other in the darkness of the night with the half moon in the sky - but they did not need light to be able to sense each other.

The two had practiced fighting due to Katsa's pent up energies, which had bothered Po emmensly. So they tumbled down their path from earlier in the day where they had ridden, tripping over roots, running into trees, as they threw punches and kicks into each other's direction. Sunndely Katsa tasted blood, and she left the idea of the fighting. She grabbed his hand, squinting to see if it was from there. The small moon up tonight didn't help.

"There's blood on your mouth," he said. And she felt Po's finger near her mouth before he pulled it away. She suddenly, surprising herself, realized how much she craved his touch, nearly leaning into the near touch from his finger. She looked at him sitting across from her, and he understood how she felt. How he was near her, breathing, reaching out to her, right here in front of her. She suddenly climbed into his arms, crying, and they held each other, relieved to be there in each other's presence, in each other's embrace. And Po rocked her in his lap gently, whispering her name, hugging her, until the tears stopped.

She nuzzled him, wiping her eyes on his shirt. She hugged him back, laughing for the joy she felt, how unbearably great it felt to feel his warmth, to feel his body next to hers. He was grinning, smiling so much it made her insides heat up, like her fingers did next to a warm fire. She felt Po's lips on her throat, felt him nuzzle her. Her body felt as if it were in flames.

They were clinging to each other in soft moss, and Katsa remembered the blood on his hand. Po ignored it. Later, he told her, searching for her lips in the dark. It proved to be easy. He brought his mouth to hers, tasting and seeking. Their hands fumbled with each other's clothing, Po first taking off Katsa's jacket and shirt and Katsa following behind him until they were both naked under the tree, wrapped in each other's arms, the heat between them burning, aching with desire.

But Katsa remembered her wishes. Her final wish that would be perhaps be possible at this point. If it were to happen now, they would be in trouble, for the situaition was not ideal for the result of what they might do. Po sensed her uneasiness, telling her that the medicines would keep a new life from forming inside her while they were on the move.

They explored each other in the darkness, and it proved easier than they thought. Katsa thought she would be nervous, that it would feel too dirty or too strange to continue on with it; but it felt natural and comfortable, letting herself enjoy the moment, revealing her most private self to Po, lettinh him touch her wherever he pleased. She was terrified just a small bit, never have done this before. But Po was her best friend, her lover. She adored him, _loved_ him, trusted him. He made her drunk, made her not see clearly enough to worry about life outside the current moment.

When the need became too great, the two came together at the center of their heat, where their need was greastest. Po gently pushed himself into her, feeling her startle at the new and sharp and painful feeling. He felt that she was in pain, felt the warmth of her blood on his sensitive member. He was concerned for her, but Katsa chuckled, telling him it was all right. That it was okay to be feeling pain like this when they were making love.

Po took this as an okay, slowly thrusting in and out of Katsa as his arms were around her, caressing her. His head was nuzzled into her neck and he smiled. He felt her need for more, more, more, when she dug her fingers into his back. It felt so unbearably good, and he could sense her desparation as her walls contracted around his manhood, as her mind screamed for him to go faster, for him to move into her harder. He picked up the pace, kissing her tenderly to help her through the pain, her hips soon moving with his, replacing the pain with an all consuming warmth. Their minds left their current worries of food, shelter, and safety, only feeling the fire that they created together.

After, Katsa and Po cuddled, wrapped up in each other's warmth by the fire at their campsite. They nuzzled each other as they lay together on the ground, wrapped up in each other, not needing to ask if the other was happy or feeling alright. Katsa rested her head against his shoulder as if it were a soft pillow, curling her arms around his upper arm, pressing herself against him. He curled his body around her, facing her, his other arm gently tangled in her dark curls. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder, protecting her from the outside world, of something other than them. Po heard Katsa's breathing become steady and even, and with sleep both overtaking them, he let the fire die down slowly.

* * *

I'm quite proud of it. Perhaps, can you spare a review?


End file.
